


Пять франков

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И так все началось… чтобы однажды закончиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять франков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Les Miserables на [ФБ-2013](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4863521).

_Монпарнас, встретив Эпонину, стоявшую на карауле под деревьями бульвара, увел ее с собой, предпочитая быть Неморином с дочерью, чем Шиндерганнесом с отцом._

*

Старшая девчонка Тенардье могла бы быть хорошенькой.  
Если бы ее только приодеть.  
И причесать.  
И, в конце концов, отмыть.  
Хотя – кого он обманывает. Дело совсем не в этом.

– Маман говорит, что это стоит пять франков и я буду круглой дурой, если их упущу, – заявила она ему в первый раз. Наглая ложь, разумеется. За пять франков можно было провести вечер с барышней в заведенье с шелковыми подушками и шампанским. Это не говоря уже о том, что нашлось бы немало девиц, которые были бы счастливы скрасить одиночество Монпарнаса совершенно бесплатно, – а также зажиточных дам и вдовушек, которые бы за это еще и приплатили.

Но именно в тот раз Монпарнас положил взгляд на маленькую оборванку – такой пришел ему каприз, а он не привык отказывать себе в своих капризах.

Он вынул из кармана монету в пять франков и показал девчонке. Та уставилась на нее, будто Монпарнас только что сотворил ее из воздуха, как фокусник в бродячем цирке. Потом сглотнула и опустила глаза.

Помилуйте, какие нежности. Неужто это создание умеет смущаться?

– Коли так, то пошли, – она мотнула головой в сторону темной щели между домами в переулке, и Монпарнас на мгновение задумался, не стоит ли отказаться от всей затеи. Потом пожал плечами и двинулся за ней.

*

Выглянувшая было из норки крыса, увидев собственное отражение в блестящем лакированном ботинке, поспешила ретироваться.

– Чтоб щекотаться, мы не договаривались, – сказала девчонка, когда он попытался чуть более подробно исследовать покупку.

– Мы договаривались, что я делаю, что пожелаю, – возразил Монпарнас и для пущей убедительности напомнил: – Пять франков.

Оборванка открыла рот, но что сказать, видимо, так и не придумала, поэтому лишь мрачно глянула на него исподлобья.  
В конце концов, ему уже просто стало интересно…

– Чего ты удумал-то? – прошипела Эпонина.

– Стыдно-то как… – пробурчала Эпонина.

– Ой, – выдохнула Эпонина.

– Мама, – простонала Эпонина, выгибаясь, и в ее глазах отразилось небо – кусочек серого парижского неба, пойманный между крышами домов в полутемной подворотне.

– Понравилось? – усмехнулся он, отстраняясь и переводя дыхание. На мгновение их глаза встретились, и он снова почувствовал себя фокусником из бродячего цирка – такое завороженное и восхищенное удивление было в ее глазах. И провалиться ему на этом месте, если в этот момент она не показалась ему прехорошенькой – вот какая есть, немытая, нечесаная и в лохмотьях. – Держи. Заработала, – он достал из кармана монету, и она тут же исчезла в грязном кулачке.

Пара движений – и в немудреном гардеробе девчонки был восстановлен порядок. Уже отойдя на пару шагов, она вдруг остановилась как вкопанная и развернулась к нему на пятках.

– Я бы и так… и без пяти франков… – выпалила она, залилась краской и пустилась наутек с такой скоростью, будто за ней гналась вся парижская полиция.

И так все началось…

*

…чтобы однажды закончиться.

Старшая девчонка Тенардье может быть хорошенькой.  
Бывает хорошенькой.  
Когда смотрит на него с тем самым выражением лица – будто на фокусника из бродячего цирка.

Он платит по пять франков, чтобы увидеть это выражение.  
Она была бы согласна и даром, но – почему бы и нет.

Она развлекает его, а за развлечения можно – и нужно – платить.

Она развлекает его до тех пор, пока однажды вместо ожидаемого восхищения он не видит, что в ее глазах стоят слезы, – и что она смотрит не на него, а сквозь него.

Монпарнас не дурак и понимает все сразу. На этот раз вместо пяти франков Эпонина получает пощечину и хлесткое: «Дура!»

Ей, похоже, все равно.  
Она запрокидывает голову, чтобы слезы не стекали по щекам, и в глазах у нее снова отражается серое небо.

В течение пары минут он размышляет, не требует ли ситуация более решительных действий. Потом пожимает плечами.

Девок на свете множество.  
А эта – все равно плохо кончит.

*

_– Ладно, вы все ступайте туда! – вскричал Монпарнас. – Делайте дело. С девчонкой останусь я, а если она шевельнется..._

_При свете фонаря блеснул открытый нож, вытащенный из рукава._


End file.
